


Who are you?

by cmonlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Larry, M/M, Memory Loss, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Pregnant Louis, larry family, louis birth, louis is a mum, mom louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1986420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmonlarry/pseuds/cmonlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the one where Louis has a son and is pregnant with another. Harry lost his memory and he doesn't remember his children or husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry. :(

Louis wakes up the next morning with a pounding headache and an ache in his ankles. The air condition is on and the curtains are pulled back, blinding sunlight shining through. 

He lays there for a little while before he hears a wail come from his sons room, reluctantly pulling himself out of bed.

"I'm coming, buddy!"

When Louis opens Zachary's room he is greeted by pale blue and a mural of the sky that his close friend, Zayn, had painted two weeks before Zach came home from the hospital, all green eyed and smiles. 

Like his Daddy, Louis thinks. 

When Louis picks Zach out of his crib, the baby's head go straight to his shoulder, his little hands clutching Louis night shirt. 

"Did you have a good sleep, baby?" 

Zach mumbles incoherent words, the only words Louis can make out is 'Dada', the only real word Zachary actually knows. 

"I know baby, I miss him too." 

Louis holds his tears back as he changes Zach and gets him dressed for the day. A graphic tee is clad his torso, grey sweats(because Louis is too lazy to force him into his jeans today) and black Nikes that his Daddy got him for his first birthday two months ago, before Harry lost his memory and forgot who the three most important people in his life were.

When Louis slowly walks down the stairs and into the kitchen with Zach on his hip, he places the baby in his high hair and feeds him bananas. His favorite.

"Are you ready to go see Daddy today, bubb?" 

Zachary gurgles and repeats Daddy. 

"Yes, Daddy. Can you say Baba?"

"Dada dada da."

"Close enough."

When Louis and Zach are both done eating, Louis grabs his shoes, slips them on and locks the front door behind him.

 

~~~

"Right this way, Mr. Styles." Louis follows the lady down the hospital corridors and they stop at a door that Louis has come to know pretty well this past month. Room 362.

"He wasn't feeling well yesterday and he has a headache today, so make sure there isn't much yelling." she gives Louis a playful smile that Louis returns because Zach /is/ really good at yelling.

Nurse Sam, Louis read her name tag, opens Harrys door and all the blinds are closed and the tv is on low. 

Harry is sleeping quietly in his bed with the air conditioner is blowing his hair slightly. The blanket Louis knitted him back when Louis decided to take up knitting(he's over it now) covering Harrys lanky body. 

The nurse instructs him that if he needs anything or if Harry wakes up to press the red button beside his bed. Louis agrees and watches as she leaves, door shutting softly behind her. 

He sits Zach beside him on the two seated seat and pulls out his soppy cup filled with apple juice and watches at he throws his head back and chuggs it. 

"You can't be that hungry, Zachy. You just ate." he smoothed back the hair on his sons head. Rubbing his eight and a half month pregnant belly, Louis pulls out his iPad and let's Zach watch sponge bob for a bit before he hears sheets rustling, meaning Harry is waking up.

Zach keeps watching sponge bob as Louis greets Harry, moving to sit beside Harry. "Hi."

Harry rubs his eyes and groans. Louis jumps in, "Want me to call a nurse?"

"No, no." Harry croaks. "How are you?"

"I'm good, what about you?"

"Head hurts."

Scooting closer, trying to avoid all the wires, Louis rubs Harry's temples, causing him to groan in pleasure. "'S good."

"Yeah?"

"Hmm."

Zachary sets aside the iPad and attempts to climb down from the chair, almost slipping before Louis catches him and sets him in his lap.

"It's so weird." harry murmurs, eyes locked on Zach.

"What?"

"That we have a baby and one on the way and I cant even remember what I had for supper last night."

Louis avoids Harrys gaze and plays with Zach's shoes instead. "Yeah."

"I'm sorry I don't remember you." 

He smiles slightly and tries to meets Harry's sorrowful eyes. It doesn't matter. Not that Harry doesn't remember him, his son or their unborn baby. All that matter is that it's still harryandlouis and not just Louis. And he's so, so fretful that Harry isnt laying in a casket, heart never beating again and nimble fingers that will never card through Louis hair again. He is just glad that he /still/ has Harry, even If he doesn't remember him. 

Meeting Harry's gaze, Louis says; "You will someday, I know you will."

 

~~~

And he does.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for taking so long to update. 
> 
> find me on askfm; @avebutler
> 
> lots of love, a.

Louis doesn't get out of bed the next morning until he hears Zach cry for him. 

He lazily throws the covers off himself and trudges the short distance down the hall. 

Zach is, as usual, sitting up in his crib and gripping the wooden bars that obscure half his face. Which is a shame, he looks just like his Daddy. 

“Good morning, baby.” Louis greets.

He dresses him quickly then puts him in his car seat and drives to the hospital. 

***

Harry is awake and watching TV when Louis arrives. He’s eating a bowl of cereal and his ankles are crossed. 

Harry looks up when Louis enters and he smiles. 

“Hi,” 

“Hey, “ Louis says while unbuckling Zach from his car seat. He’s drowsy again, which is not surprising. He should be falling asleep again anyway. 

 

Louis kisses Harry’s cheek and brushes the curls out of his eyes. He hasn’t put product in his hair for ages it seems. 

Zach is finally passed out when Harry speaks up. 

“So, can I hold him?” 

Which. Honestly, it’s his own child, why would he ask?

“H, this is your child. You helped make him.” Harry blushes a deep shade of pink when Louis places Zach in his arms. 

And. Thats just. Harry is a natural. He was before he lost his memory too, always feeding Zach and coddling him close to his chest. Helping Louis breastfeed when he couldn’t do it himself. Just anything, really. 

Harry is brushing his fingers through the thick hair on Zachs head. “H, do you remember anything?”

Harry smiles a bit. “I think something, maybe. Like, there's this name that keeps repeating itself over and over in my head.”

Louis gasps and scoots closer, to the edge of his seat. “Yeah, what it is?” 

“Theodore? I think- I’m not sure.”

Louis holds his tears at bay and smiles. “That’s Zach’s middle name, baby.”

Harry grins, no he glows. “Really? That’s great!” 

And even though he only remembered a name, he still remembered something. Louis is so, so proud of him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a bit down lately bc of Zayn . here's a chapter to make up for my absence. 
> 
> Here's my ask- avebutler 
> 
> Please don't be afraid to ask me stuff.

Over the next three months, Harry gradually starts to remember things. Its not a lot but its something. 

He remembers January 3rd, the night Louis told him he was pregnant with Zach, he remembers when Zach was a month old and they rushed him to the hospital at three am because he wasn't breathing, a feeling of absolute panic coursing through his veins because I can't loose him Lou, I can't. 

He remembers when their unborn baby is due(March 5th, a month away) and what they're naming him. He tells Louis that his name will be Ellington Harry. Louis cries when those words come out of him mouth. 

Because his Harry is back. He's coming back to him. 

 

***

Harry is discharged from the hospital a week later. They grab his stuff (a wallet, his shoes and phone) then head out. 

Louis asks Harry if he remembers any of the stores they drive past, or if he remembers the park Louis points to, where they had their first date. 

He doesn't. Louis has to blink back tears because Harry will remember, he just needs time. 

 

*** 

The doctor calls the third day Harry is home. He tells Louis that they can come in and have Harry's cast removed. Louis drops Harry off at the hospital and runs some errands. His heart is screaming for him to turn around and stay but Harry told him its okay and he can go do what he needs to do. Louis agrees because he doesn't want to smother him. 

 

He puts Zach in the cart and strolls through the baby food aisle. Zach is a year last month and has recently stopped drinking from a bottle so Louis purchases new sippy cups.

He grabs some outfits for their new baby and gets new diaper packages for Zach, since he's out. 

Harry had been complaining about his back ever since he got home from the hospital so Louis purchases a heating pad too. Harry has always had a bad back even before the accident and Louis doesn't know why its taking him so long to choose one. 

He puts a hand on his swollen belly and rubs it. Ellington had been kicking since three in the morning so Louis hadn't got much sleep. His ankles are killing him and all he wants is for Harry to watch Zach for a few hours while he takes a hot bubble bath and pampers himself. He deserves it, dammit. Hes eight months pregnant for Christ's sake. 

He grabs a random heating pad off the shelf and throws it into the cart. His phone dings with a message from Harry saying my cast is off, pick me up whenever you're ready. 

Louis pays quickly, thankful that the line is short, packs everything into his trunk and buckles Zach into his car seat.   
He stops at the nearest smoothie place and buys a strawberry smoothie and a banana one for Harry. 

Zach is sleeping in his seat as Louis pulls into the hospital parking lot and sends a quick text to Harry telling him he's outside. 

He doesn't have to wait long. Harry takes his drink with a "Thank you." while Louis pulls out of the parking lot. 

They stop at a red light. "What did they say about your arm?" Louis asks. 

Harry shrugs. "Just said its completely healed. But I can't lift anything heavy with it for the next few days."

"Then how will we set up the crib?" Louis snaps. 

Harry looks taken aback. He finishes his drink and wrings his hands together. "I never thought of that. I'm sorry, Lou."

Tears gather in Louis eyes because Harry called him Lou. And its so simple and something stupid to cry about but it makes it feel like old times, before Harry was roughly flung from his car with memory loss and a broken arm. 

"Sorry for snapping." Louis sniffles. "I just miss you I guess."

Harry tangles their fingers together. "Lou, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

 

And that's that.


	4. FINAL CHAPTER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I understand this is totally late and I have no excuse other than I didnt feel like writing. 
> 
> I wrote the first half at the gym on the bikes while listening to music and pedalling. Im sorry if this is rushed and half of it makes no sense. Its 1:30 am give me a break.

Its been two weeks since the day in the car. They haven't talked about it and Louis' due date is closing in. 

He's currently laying on his and Harry's bed. Zach is taking a nap, Harry having just put him down so he could make dinner since Louis was exhausted. 

Louis finishes writing the last paragraph of a novel he's been working on. He heaves a sigh of relief. Finally, after a year and three months, his novel is finished. He goes to call Harry, his supporter and they only person who supported Louis with his story, but then realized Harry doesn't remember anything. A mixture of disappointment and pain laces through Louis. 

Ever since his doctor had put him to bed rest for the last week of his pregnancy, Louis has been feeling burning pains in his lower back. His doctor said they were nothing, the baby just pushing harder than usual, and to ignore them. 

Except they don't stop. He calls for Harry and he appears in the doorway within a minute. He's got a worried look on his face and his hands are holding a dish towel. 

"I think I'm having contractions." Louis says while simultaneously sitting up. 

"You have a week left, you can-" 

"I can, Harry. Because its happening, get over here and help me up." 

Harry rushes over, dish towel left on the floor. He pulls Louis up. He then rushes over to their closet to grab the hospital bag. 

"Call my mum, H. She needs to come get Zach."

Harry calls Louis' mum while he hastily wakes Zach up and packs a bag for overnight. 

He tells her about the predicament they're in and she promptly hangs up after "on my way" is rushed out of her mouth. 

Harry shoves his phone into his pajama pants pocket and picks Zach up, the poor babies head dropping to Harry's shoulder immediately. Bless him. 

"Haz," Louis cries once Harry enters the room. "Hurts so much."

"I know baby. Here, lets get you up." Harry says while trying and successfully grabbing Louis with one hand under his left armpit. 

Louis' mum arrives within the next couple of minutes of Louis panting into Harry's shoulder. Zach sleeps through the transition, Jay putting him into his car seat, pecking Louis on his cheek and driving back to her own home. 

 

They're in the car on the way to the hospital when Louis looks at Harry with a small smile on his face. "Lets go have our baby."

 

*** 

 

Louis has a c-section and Harry holds his hand through the whole thing. He doesn't dare look over the blue curtain before him, blocking his view of the doctors cutting into Louis, instead settling his own eyes on his husbands face. 

God. He's so fucking beautiful, Harry thinks. 

His eyes water. He wishes he could go back and change the last month of his life. No hospitals, no nurses, no tubes running through Harry's chest and no upset Louis. He knows he should be focusing on the birth of his child right now but its hard to when his mind is running a thousand miles a minute. 

Theres this itching feeling in his right eye. Harry rubs it and blames it on his tears. He had never been a big cryer. 

His thoughts are Interrupted when theres a small cry let out into the operating room. Harry's eyes immediately find Louis'. He's crying. Well obviously, their son was just born. 

"Haz," Louis says. 

Harry doesn't refrain from kissing Louis. This is his husband for goodness sake. His lips are soft and warm and slightly wet from all the worrying Louis had done on it with his teeth. Its as perfect as a kiss goes. He can feel the wetness of Louis' tears on his cheeks where they're touching. Harry has to pull back because the burning in his eye gets so severe. 

Louis doesn't notice and Harry is glad. 

 

***

 

They don't get to see Ellington for an hour. He was slightly small and had come out a bit purple but the doctors had said he was just fine, a little upset, but perfectly normal. 

Louis calls his mum to bring Zach over and she says shes on her way. He also calls the lads and tells him the situation and they tell him congrats and say they'll visit whenever. 

Harry lies in bed with Louis until he falls asleep. It doesn't take long considering he just gave birth. He watches him for a whole three minutes - Harry counts - before the door is being pushed open and a lady with red hair and light blue scrubs wheels a small Incubator into the room. 

She gives Harry a small smile and tells him to be very gentle with him before she leaves the room. 

He's hesitant to approach and it feels wrong. This is his own child, something he helped create and he's scared to look at him. 

Fuck it, he decides and promptly stands up and walks over to his son. 

He's sleeping. His face is round and he's got a full head of hair. Which is odd, considering his was completely bald up until he was two, he recalls what his mother told him. Its dirty blonde, a bronzy color, Harry decides. He has a cute little button nose, Louis' definitely, and his lips are a pouty pink. Harry's for sure. He's a perfect mixture of both. 

He opens the incubator and carefully grabs Ellington, wrapped in a pretty blue blanket. 

Harry settles his head in his left hand, his small body cradled in Harry's right. He stirs a bit, his small eyes opening and gazing up at Harry through precisely long eyelashes. 

Blue meets green and Harry remembers. 

 

He remembers meeting Louis, in a petrol station in Denmark, he hasn't got a clue why he was in denmark but he guesses that doesn't matter. 

He remembers Louis saying something along the lines of "Mate, do you mind handing me those crisps? I can't reach." To which Harry stood like an idiot for a while ten seconds before apologizing profusely and grabbing the crisps for him. 

He remembers asking Louis on a date and kissing him for the first time a month later. Remembers the butterflies exploding In his stomach and being scared because he was sixteen, he couldn't be in love. 

 

He remembers having sex with Louis for the first time. Opening him up carefully and kissing him spindle while Louis chanted into his mouth over and over that he was ready. Harry putting on a condom and carefully sliding in. He remembers repeatedly asking Louis if it hurt, is he okay. Louis had reassured him he was fine, he had done this before. Harry recalls being scared that he got Louis pregnant, he hadn't, thank god. 

He remembers proposing to Louis and taking him on their honeymoon where Louis had gotten pregnant with Zach. 

He remembers a lot. Everything rushing back to him so fast that he has to sit down and just breath. 

 

He's back, his old self is back. 

 

***

When Louis wakes up an hour later, groggy and just wanting to see his baby, Harry tells him. 

He tells him everything he remembers and louis is gobsmacked. 

Louis questions him on the last three years and Harry answers everything correctly. 

Louis kisses him because his husband Is back. 

And Louis isn't letting him slip through his fingers again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize that Ellington was hardly mentioned and im sorry for that. The ending was horrible and this was totally rushed. Sorry again. I just wanted to get this out there. QUESTION: SHOULD I WRITE LITTle one shots for this? Like zach meeting Ellington and cute little domestic shit like that? Comment yes if I ahould or else I absolutely will not bc the comments are what keep me motivated and help me. 
> 
> Read that question if youve skipped this whole note. ^^^
> 
>  
> 
> ♡♡♡♡ thanks for all the love and support. Y'all are fantastic. ♡♡♡♡

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know If I should continue!


End file.
